


The Mask Makes Vice

by reeby10



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Accidental Incest, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Anonymous Sex, Barebacking, Identity Issues, M/M, Masks, Other: See Story Notes, Pre-Canon, Sex Club
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-07
Updated: 2017-02-07
Packaged: 2018-09-22 18:20:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9619508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reeby10/pseuds/reeby10
Summary: Han’s never been to this club before, but it’s the same kind of place he’s been to a hundred times before all over the galaxy. It’s the place for anonymous sex, for hooking up with some gorgeous young thing who will be forgotten by the time he’s left for the next planet in the morning. That’s just the way he likes it.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cerberusia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cerberusia/gifts).



> A Chocolate Box treat for Cerberusia! I just could not resist trying my hand at some Han/Kylo porn. I hope you like it :D
> 
> Title is from this quote by Jennifer Birkett: “The mask of art is the means through which corruption is spread. The mask makes vice seem beautiful, turns squalor and nastiness into glamorous thrill, seduces the onlooker into the game – and leaves him or her with the corpse on his hands.” It felt fitting lol
> 
> See end notes for additional content notes.

Han’s never been to this club before, but it’s the same kind of place he’s been to a hundred times before all over the galaxy. It’s the place for anonymous sex, for hooking up with some gorgeous young thing who will be forgotten by the time he’s left for the next planet in the morning. That’s just the way he likes it.

Inside, once he’s paid the entrance fee, it’s dim and a little smoky. Beings of all species and genders wander the floor, faces covered by masks and bodies barely covered in sheer cloth. One catches his eye on the other side of the room, a tall, lithe human boy with dark hair flowing over the edges of his black and red mask.

A faint sense of recognition flits against the edge of his mind as he approaches, but he pushes it away. He’s met a lot of different people over the years, and unless there’s some danger, he’s learned it’s better to ignore the familiarity. Here, in a busy sex club on a planet where many pass through but few stay, he should be safe enough.

“You interested in some fun?” he asks when he gets close to the boy, turning on his most charming smile.

The boy freezes for a long moment, long enough that Han’s about to say something about not being offended if the boy’s not interested. But before he can say a word, the boy nods his head, taking a slow step forward. Up close he’s even taller than he looked before, and far more beautiful. His milky pale skin shows his youth, marred only occasionally by a dark mole.

“I’ve got a room in the back,” the boy replies. There’s something strange about his voice, like he’s trying hard not to be recognized. Not an uncommon thing in places like this, though.

They wind their way through the club and Han has a hard time keeping his eyes off the ass in front of him. The boy’s outfit looks almost regal, draped black cloth connected with a gold collar at his neck and gold cuffs at the wrists. He holds himself regally, too, his back straight and stride confident. It’s so very different than most of the others around them, though no less sexy.

“What would you like?” the boy asks when they’ve enter the promised room and the door is closed tightly behind them.

Han considers for a moment before grinning. “I’m gonna fuck your ass,” he says, feeling his pants tighten at the thought. It’s been far too long. “I hope you’re ready for me.”

There’s another strange moment of hesitation before the boy makes his way to the large cushion by one wall. He kneels without a word, ass facing Han, who can feel his dick twitching at the view. Something glimmers between those shapely ass cheeks and Han realizes with a start that the boy is wearing a jeweled plug. Perfect.

Han can’t help but run his hands over that ass, thumb just nudging the plug through the fabric of his clothes. The boy shivers, back arching just the tiniest bit. Han slides a hand under the sheer fabric, gathering it at the boy’s lower back. His other hand twists the plug back and forth for a moment before pulling it out in one fell swoop.

“Fuck,” the boy moans, back arching in earnest this time.

“That’s the idea,” Han replies, too distracted by the sight of that beautiful fluttering hole to think enough to say anything else.

There’s a pot of lube next to the cushion and Han opens his pants and slicks himself up as quickly as possible. He’s so hard it almost hurts, pure want roiling powerful in his gut. He’s not sure he can be gentle at this point, but the boy’s probably used to that working it at a place like this. With a single, smooth thrust, he pushes in.

They both groan, Han’s fingers digging into pale hips as he bottoms out. It’s so tight and hot he feels mad with it, wanting to just take without a thought, but he doesn’t actually want to hurt the boy. He gives him a minute to adjust, the grip around his cock edging down from vice like before he pulls back and begins fucking.

“Shit, you’re so tight,” Han says, staring down in awe at the way his cock moves in and out of the boy’s hole. “I could fuck you all day.”

The boy lets out a muffled whimper that Han chooses to interpret as enthusiasm for the idea. His hips are working in time with Han’s, trying to find just the right angle. He groans when he does, hands twisting in the fabric of the cushion below him as his back arches in pleasure. Han feels mesmerized by the miles of milky skin beneath his hands, the dark moles like strange constellations. It’s beautiful to watch.

Arousal is curling tighter and tighter in the pit of his stomach, but he doesn’t want to come before the boy does. He would hate to be distracted or too tired to really enjoy the sight. He reaches a hand around, taking the boy’s cock in hand and stroking it in time with his thrusts.

It earns him a high kean of appreciation, the boy’s ass tightening around him as he comes after barely a minute, spurting on the cushion below. Han strokes him through it, eyes almost rolling back with his own pleasure. He comes with a grunt not much later, hips slamming in as far as they’ll go as he fills the boy up.

Han pulls out as soon as he’s caught his breath, eyes locked on the come that immediately begins trickling out of the boy’s puffy, used hole. He runs a finger through it, pushing the mess back in just to see it slip back out again. Fuck, that’s hot. It makes him want to stay, to fuck the boy again, but he knows that’s a bad idea. He’s got places to go, deals to make.

As soon as Han moves away, the boy collapses on the cushion, chest still heaving. The mask is a little crooked, but Han still can’t see anything past his now sweat soaked hair. He wishes for a moment that the boy would take it off, let him see his face. But something in his gut tells him that that’s an even worse idea.

“Thanks,” he says, because he can’t think of anything else and the silence is beginning to get awkward.

The boy just watches as he does up the front of his pants, not moving an inch or saying a word, so Han heads for the door. He pauses before opening it, wanting to say something else, but he just shakes his head and leaves. He got what he came for.

**Author's Note:**

> Kylo's age is never brought up in the fic (though Han does call him "boy"), so I've opted not to tag this with underage. Honestly this can take place at any time pre-TFA, so the interpretation of when is up to you. I have also opted not to tag this with dub-con, though the identity issues could certainly be construed as such. While the sex is consensual, Kylo is aware of who he's fucking and Han is not.
> 
>  
> 
> Concrit welcome. If you like my fic, feel free to come hit me up [on tumblr](http://voldiebuns.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
